Kisah
by Erry-kun
Summary: Boboiboy, Yaya, dan kisah mereka yang terukir dalam kata-kata. / Special for Chiaki 'Sha' Akera.


**Boboiboy (c) Animonsta Studios**

**Kisah (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, AT.**

**A/N: **_Di sini mereka sudah agak besar, sekitaran SMP lah. Kecuali pada bagian terakhir._

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

**Kisah**

**.: Boboiboy x Yaya :.**

* * *

**kebetulan.**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong, jangan lupa pergi ke sekolah besok."

Boboiboy yang sedang mengelap meja kedai cokelat milik kakeknya itu bergeming sejenak, tepat ketika Gopal selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya tersebut. Lalu dia menegakkan tubuh, menatap heran pada sahabat gempalnya itu. "Ini hari sabtu, 'kan?" gumamnya, memastikan.

Gopal mengangguk, "Benar," katanya. "Jangan bilang kau lupa besok ada kelas remedial, Boboiboy."

"Oh, tidak," tampak seperti baru menyadari sesuatu, laki-laki berpenampilan serba oranye itu menepuk kepalanya sendiri. Namun sedetik kemudian dia melanjutkan aktivitasnya membersihkan meja kedai. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatian pada lawan bicaranya, Boboboy berujar, "Yaya dan Ying tidak ikut?"

Menyeruput minumannya, lalu Gopal membalas, "Sudah jelas, 'kan? Mereka sangat pintar, tidak seperti kita," katanya, pasrah.

"_Iyelah_ ..." Boboiboy bergumam menghela napasnya, tampak sedikit kecewa.

Lalu hening sebentar. Gopal menyeruput kembali minumannya. Ketika itulah dia tiba-tiba teringat akan sesuatu, "Ah, tapi," katanya, mengawali. "Aku dengar Yaya tetap akan pergi ke sekolah."

"Benarkah?" membalas cepat, Boboiboy mengangkat kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak sedikit tidak percaya, seolah Gopal sedang bercanda dengannya. "Untuk apa?" tanyanya.

"Menghukum mereka yang datang terlambat," balas Gopal, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kepulan asap hangat dari dalam cangkir minumannya yang menggiurkan. "Cikgu yang memintanya secara langsung."

"Oh ..." Boboiboy hanya bergumam sebagai balasan.

.

Keesokan harinya, secara _kebetulan_ Boboiboy bangun kesiangan dan secara _kebetulan_ Ochobot pun lupa membangunkannya.

* * *

**bohong.**

* * *

"Keluarkan buku pelajaran matematika kalian!"

Seorang guru perempuan berpenampilan galak berseru dari depan kelas. Jangan mengharapkan seorang _superhero_ dari permainan yang keluar dan secara ajaib menjadi guru matematika dengan kostum yang konyol, karena kenangan seperti itu sudah tertinggal di masa SD mereka. Cukup banyak yang berubah sekarang, termasuk guru-guru yang ada.

Seolah tidak puas membuat murid-muridnya kejang-kejang di tempat, guru itu melanjutkan, "Yang tidak membawa buku matematikanya, maju ke depan!" katanya, penuh ketegasan.

Yaya yang duduk di kursi barisan paling depan itu mengambil tas sekolahnya, mencari benda yang diminta sang guru. Wajahnya tampak begitu tenang, sangat kontras dengan siswa-siswi lain yang sudah begitu pucat wajahnya. Tentu saja. Sebagai ketua kelas, ketua OSIS, ketua pramuka perempuan, dan siswa teladan nomor satu, dia tidak mungkin—

—_tidak ada_.

Bergeming sejenak, dengan detak jantungnya yang serasa berhenti seketika, Yaya menatap seluruh isi tasnya. Di mana buku matematikanya yang dibungkus dengan kertas berwarna merah jambu itu nihil keberadaannya. Lalu dengan panik, Yaya mencari-carinya ulang. _Mungkin terselip_. Keringat dingin pun sudah mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

_Tuk_.

Tepat ketika suara seperti sesuatu mengetuk mejanya itu terdengar, Yaya mengalihkan pandangannya secara refleks. Kemudian kedua matanya yang berhias iris kecokelatan itu terbuka sampai batas maksimal, terkejut. Sebuah buku pelajaran matematika ada di atas sana. Entah dari mana datangnya.

Satu hal yang dia tahu, buku itu bukanlah miliknya.

"Saya lupa membawanya, _Cikgu_!"

Seru seseorang dari depan sana membuyarkan lamunan gadis berjilbab itu. Maka Yaya memusatkan perhatian ke depan kelas secara refleks, di mana didapatinya si laki-laki berpenampilan serba oranye yang begitu dikenalnya itu sudah berdiri di hadapan sang guru dengan sebelah tangannya terangkat ke atas.

Guru itu tampak begitu marah. Yaya berdenyit khawatir.

Kemudian, diambilnya buku pelajaran matematika yang secara ajaib ada di atas mejanya itu, dibukanya sampul buku tersebut. Terkejut, tampaklah nama sang pemilik asli dari buku yang ada di genggamannya.

"Oh, tidak."

* * *

**catatan.**

* * *

"... Boboiboy!"

Terdengar seruan cukup keras Yaya dari jauh, maka Boboiboy berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya sejak tadi. Lalu dia tersenyum riang, seraya melambai-lambaikan sebelah tangannya pada Yaya. Reaksi menyenangkannya sangat bertolak belakang dengan raut wajahnya yang tampak begitu lelah.

Tidak membalas lambaian tangannya, Yaya justru berlari kecil mendekat pada si lawan bicara, dia memasang raut wajah khawatir. Lalu ketika langkahnya telah membawa dirinya tepat berada di hadapan si topi oranye, dia berhenti. "Ngomong-ngomong ... maaf," katanya, penuh penyesalan.

Mengerti maksud dari gadis itu, Boboiboy justru tersenyum ceria, "Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa dihukum," katanya. "Lagi pula mencabuti rumput liar tidak terlalu melelahkan, kok!"

Yaya tersenyum canggung. Biar Boboiboy berkata begitu, tetap saja dia merasa tidak enak. Jelas-jelas orang yang seharusnya dihukum adalah dirinya. "Tapi, namamu pun dicatat," katanya.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah sering," Boboiboy mengacungkan jari jempol sebelah tangannya. "Justru yang gawat adalah jika setumpuk catatan emasmu rusak karena setitik kesalahan kecil, kan?"

Yaya bergeming menunduk. Lalu dia mengangguk kecil membenarkan. "Terima kasih," gumamnya, pelan.

Melebarkan senyumannya sebagai reaksi pertama, Boboiboy berujar semangat kemudian, "_Terbaiklah kau_, Yaya!" katanya, sembari menepuk pelan bahu gadis serba merah jambu tersebut.

Selepas itu, Yaya mengangkat kepalanya tertuju atensi pada Boboiboy yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, "Aku bantu, ya?" katanya, bersungguh-sungguh.

"Jangan," laki-laki itu menjawab, "Ini hukuman untukku."

"Tapi seharusnya aku yang dihukum."

"Jangan," balasnya. "Kau punya banyak pekerjaan lain di organisasi sekolah. Nanti kelelahan."

Yaya tidak langsung menjawab, dia memasang senyum kemenangannya yang cukup membuat Boboiboy gentar melihatnya. Auranya berubah mengerikan seketika. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan catatan pelanggaran dan pulpen berhias kepala domba kesayangannya. Lalu Yaya berkata, "Sepertinya ada siswa yang berani membantah dan melawan ketua OSIS di sini," seru Yaya dengan nada mengejek. "Biar aku cata—"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Boboiboy berujar panik. "Baiklah, kau boleh membantu," dia menyengir tidak berdosa.

Dalam sedetik, aura menakutkan Yaya runtuh seketika. Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya, "Ayo mulai!" katanya, sembari menarik lengan seragam sekolahnya sampai sedikit di bawah siku.

* * *

**biskuit.**

* * *

"Ini hadiah!"

Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya dari senyuman manis Yaya, pada sekotak wadah penuh biskuit yang ada di genggamannya. Ajaib. Biskuit-biskuit itu berpenampilan cantik, dengan krim dan selai warna-warni serta taburan _chocochips_ di atasnya yang membuat biskuit itu tampak menggiurkan dalam sekali pandang.

Tapi, ketika kau tahu bahwa orang yang membuat biskuit itu adalah Yaya, maka rasanya seperti ada zat radioaktif berbahaya yang menguar mengerikan dari dalam biskuit itu.

"Ini tanda terima kasih," Yaya berkata tanpa menghapus senyuman itu dari wajahnya, "Karena ini cukup spesial, aku menambahkan ekstra _chocochips_ supaya lebih lezat!"

Boboiboy menelan ludahnya sendiri gugup. Kata-kata Yaya itu sangat manis, tapi tidak semanis hadiah pemberiannya.

"Cobalah!"

Dan kata-kata keramat itu yang sebenarnya tidak ingin Boboiboy dengar keluar dari bibir Yaya.

Tidak ingin mengecewakan temannya yang sangat berharga itu, Boboiboy berujar dengan wajahnya yang sudah tampak sulit dijelaskan, "Ba-baiklah ..."

Sambil berdoa bersungguh-sungguh dalam hati agar zat berbahaya apapun di dalam biskuit itu tidak membunuhnya, Boboiboy mencomot sepotong biskuit itu dari wadahnya. Lalu dilahap dan digigitnya biskuit itu di dalam mulutnya.

Pada gigitan pertama, Boboiboy sudah merasakan tanda-tanda bahaya. Beragam rasa aneh mulai menguar mencekik indra perasanya; ada aroma bawang, garam, rasa semacam kacang, timun, labu, bahkan amis minyak ikan!—Oh, Boboiboy sudah tak sanggup lagi membiarkan biskuit itu berada terus di dalam mulutnya.

Seolah tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Boboiboy yang sudah mulai pucat, Yaya berujar seraya mendekat padanya, "_Sedap_, 'kan?" Pandangannya berbinar-binar, semangat dengan tersenyum lebar.

Melihatnya, Boboiboy bergeming sejenak. Harapan besar yang terpancar pada kedua mata gadis itu telah membuat rasa mengerikan yang tertempel di lidahnya hilang seketika. Lalu dia menelan semuanya sekaligus—

"_Sedap_,_ terbaik_!"

—sehingga meninggalkan rasa manis tertinggal di ujung lidahnya.

Kemudian Yaya tersenyum begitu gembira.

* * *

**hilang.**

* * *

"Boboiboy? Aku dengar beberapa hari yang lalu Tok Aba memarahinya karena terlalu sering membuat masalah di sekolah."

"_Aiya_, pantas saja akhir-akhir ini dia sangat taat pada aturan sekolah, _ma_. Bahkan terlambat pun sudah tidak pernah."

Yaya bergeming. Tanpa sengaja dia mendengar percakapan Fang dan Ying tidak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Seolah teringat akan sesuatu, dia lekas mengambil tas sekolahnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya.

Menemukan benda yang dicarinya, Yaya segera mengambilnya, mengeluarkannya dari tas. Itu catatan pelanggaran miliknya. Menatap sampulnya sekilas, sedikit melamun, kemudian gadis itu membuka catatan untuk halaman beberapa hari ke belakang.

Membuka lembaran hari ini, _nihil_. Lembaran kemarin, _nihil_. Lembaran kemarin lusa, _nihil_. Lembaran tiga hari yang lalu, _nihil_.Terus dia membuka lembaran-lembaran itu sampai tujuh hari ke belakang.

Menghela napas, Yaya menaruh kembali catatan itu ke dalam tas sekolahnya. Pantaslah akhir-akhir ini rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dalam kesehariannya. Ternyata nama laki-laki itu bahkan tidak lagi menghiasi coretan catatan pelanggaran miliknya.

Itu bagus, sebenarnya. Yaya seharusnya senang.

Tapi dia tidak tersenyum sama sekali sekarang.

* * *

**harapan.**

* * *

"Yaya, Lihat! Bintang jatuh!"

Boboiboy berseru, dengan wujud Taufan dia tampak begitu ceria; lebih-lebih dari biasanya. Mereka berdua duduk di sebuah lahan kosong berumput. Agak tinggi tempatnya, sehingga tampak seperti bukit kecil. Jangan tanya kenapa mereka bisa keluar malam dengan mudah, kemampuan terbang Yaya dan Taufan sudah menjelaskan semuanya.

"Benar! _Cantiknya_ ..." Yaya bergumam terpesona, dengan kedua pandangannya yang menatap sejauh cakrawala. Tampak berbinar-binar tatapannya. Boboiboy yang melihatnya mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum, merasakan kehangatan yang terpancar dari kedua mata gadis itu.

"Ayo buat sebuah harapan!" Boboiboy berseru mengajak.

"Tapi bukankah kita hanya boleh berdoa kepada Tuhan?" tanya Yaya, ragu.

"Kita tidak berdoa pada bintang itu," Boboiboy menjawab. "Kita tetap berdoa kepada Tuhan."

Yaya mengerti, lalu dia mengangguk. Kemudian ditutup kedua matanya, mulai terangkat kedua tangannya sebatas dada. Melihat reaksi Yaya, Boboiboy ikut memulai doanya dalam hati—

"_Tuhan, semoga pada ujian matematika minggu depan aku bisa mengalahkan Ying_!"

"_Semoga biskuit Yaya yang aku makan kemarin-kemarin tidak membuat bakteri jahat tumbuh di dalam tubuhku, Ya Tuhan."_

—jangan tanya doa yang terakhir itu milik siapa.

* * *

**raya.**

* * *

Di dalam balutan pakaian muslim berwarna dominan merah jambu yang sangat cantik, Yaya duduk manis di depan rumahnya. Dengan usianya yang sudah tumbuh semakin dewasa, dia terlihat begitu anggun. Yaya bergeming, beristirahat menghirup udara segar setelah cukup lelah menyapa banyak orang yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tidak merasa bosan sama sekali, dia menikmati keadaan yang ada.

"Selamat hari raya, Yaya!"

Seru ceria terdengar, membuyarkan keheningannya. Yaya mendongkak, menatap agak ke atas, di mana kedua pandangannya menangkap dua iris kecokelatan si laki-laki bertopi ora—Ah, tidak, Boboiboy menggunakan setelan muslimnya yang rapi, dengan hiasan sarung kotak-kotak sepaha di atas celananya. Yaya harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum melihatnya.

Boboiboy sendiri terpana beberapa detik ketika rona merah jambu tipis tampak menghiasi wajah gadis berjilbab tersebut.

"Selamat hari raya juga, Boboiboy," Yaya membalas seraya tersenyum manis, kepalanya sedikit dimiringkan tanpa sadar. "Mohon maaf, ya."

"Mohon maaf juga," Boboiboy tertawa kecil. "_Terbaik_," gumamnya sendiri, seraya mengangkat jempol sebelah tangannya riang. Lalu sejenak setelahnya, dia tiba-tiba saja tampak seperti baru teringat sesuatu, "Ah, sebentar ..."

Yaya memerhatikannya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

Membuat gerakan seperti mengambil sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya, sesuatu yang diselipkan pada ikatan kain sarungnya, Boboiboy menunjukkan sebuah mahkota bunga mawar putih cantik tepat ke hadapan sang gadis serba merah jambu. Yaya terkejut, tidak berkata-kata. Bunga itu asli, rangkaiannya sangat rapi dan indah. Aroma bunganya begitu menggoda.

"Aku membuatnya ..." Boboiboy berujar dengan suara kecil, agak malu-malu. "Yaya akan cocok memakainya!" katanya, seraya memakaikan mahkota bunga cantik itu ke kepala sang gadis.

Mahkota berbentuk lingkaran itu melekat pas di atas kepala Yaya. Tidak langsung bereaksi, Yaya berbalik ke belakang di mana kaca jendela rumahnya bisa memantulkan bayangan samar penampilan dirinya sekarang. Lalu senyuman manis yang lebar terukir di wajahnya, "Ini sangat cantik! Terima kasih!" katanya, dengan terlebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangan kembali pada lawan bicaranya.

"_Terbaik_, 'kan?" Boboiboy tersenyum senang.

Di balik tubuhnya, Boboiboy menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dari pandangan sang gadis. Di mana plester luka dibubuhkannya di mana-mana. Saat ini, biarlah duri bunga mawar melukai telapak tangannya, biarlah kawat tajam menggores permukaan kulitnya. Karena ketika senyuman manis gadis itu telah menyapa penglihatannya, dia akan secara refleks melupakan semuanya.

Yaya menyentuh-nyentuh, memain-mainkan kelopak bunga dari mahkota cantik di atas kepalanya, terlalu gembira. Maka dia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, biar bunga-bunga itu kelak akan layu, biar kawat keemasan yang menjadi rangkaiannya kelak akan berkarat, mahkota itu tidak akan pernah menghuni tempat sampahnya.

* * *

**idaman.**

* * *

Fang tidak mengerti. Ketika suatu saat mereka bertiga mengobrol tentang sosok seorang ibu, Gopal dengan bersemangat berkata bahwa ibunya adalah idaman karena sangat pintar memasak. Kemudian Fang membenarkan dan berkata bahwa perempuan idamannya adalah perempuan yang pandai memasak dan berparas cantik jelita.

Saat itulah, Boboiboy menimpali dengan jawaban tidak terduga. "_Perempuan idamanku tidak perlu pintar memasak. Bahkan, meskipun masakannya itu membunuhku, aku tidak apa-apa,_" katanya. "_Dia galak sedikit juga tidak apa-apa. Asalkan dia senang tersenyum, berkelakuan baik, dan taat agama_."

Awalnya, Fang tidak pernah memahami kalimat itu.

Tapi ketika saat ini, ketika bertahun-tahun lewat selepas kejadian itu—ketika Fang duduk di sebuah ruangan berdekorasi putih, dengan beberapa orang duduk berkeliling dan tengah ruangan menjadi pusat atensi semua orang yang hadir di dalamnya—di mana dari sudut itu dilihatnya kedua sahabat karibnya dalam balutan pakaian putih yang sangat cantik, dengan sorot mata serius bahagia terpancar dari tatapan keduanya, Fang akhirnya mengerti.

Dan dia ikut merasa bahagia.

Kemudian riuh sekitar tiba-tiba terdengar, lalu laki-lakinya mencium dahi perempuan di sebelahnya penuh kasih. Mereka tersenyum malu-malu.

Maka Fang tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

* * *

_**fin.**_

* * *

_Orz_. Fanfiksi ini sangat sok suci karena yang menulisnya adalah saya, muahah(_dezigh_). Ini spesial untuk memenuhi rikues teman fangirlingan saya, Chiaki 'Sha' Akera. Yang secara mengejutkan menjamah fandom BBB juga sekarang. Selamat datang, Shachan! (wew)

Ini sangat sulit. Saya ingin sekali membuat _romance_ mereka, tapi di sisi lain pun nggak tega membuat mereka yang aneh-aneh(?). Dan belakangan saya ingin bikin pairing lurus karena rasanya saya udah kelamaan bikin yang homo-homoan mulu. Jadi ... ya, semoga _fanfic_ ini varokah sakinah mawadah marohmah. (woy)

Akhir kata, maaf jika fanfiksi ini garing dan geje. Saya mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, _minna-sama_! Jangan sungkan. Terima kasih banyak! :)


End file.
